Gerações
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Mu é um jovem cavaleiro que viu o Santuário inteiro ser enganado pelo assassino de seu mestre. Nesta fanfic, de 4 curtos capítulos, ele relata como foi sua vida desde então. Fic sobre angústias, espera, amadurecimento e herança de valores.
1. Novato

**Gerações**

* * *

><p><strong>Título:<strong> Gerações  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> Mu é um jovem cavaleiro que viu o Santuário inteiro ser enganado pelo assassino de seu mestre. Nesta fanfic, de 4 curtos capítulos, ele relata como foi sua vida desde então.  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Eu alterei as idades dos cavaleiros. Não dá pra engolir as idades estipuladas pelo Kurumada.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Novato<strong>

* * *

><p>Fui caminhando a passos apressados, afobado com os últimos acontecimentos. Não devia estar longe. Sentia o cosmos dele queimando cada vez mais forte, à medida que me aproximava da região pertencente ao Santuário, conhecida como Rozan. Em breve sairia da área urbana. Meu objetivo ali era conversar com o lendário cavaleiro de Libra, mestre Dohko.<p>

O cosmos de meu mestre subitamente desapareceu do Santuário. Eu estava lá quando despertei no meio da noite, suando frio, depois de sonhar com a morte dele. Foi quando tentei sentir o cosmos dele e nada... Fui ver o mestre, mas não tive coragem de enfrentar a verdade no momento. Queria. O problema era que a prática estava fora do alcance do meu desejo.

Eu não pretendia mais voltar ao Santuário. Se retornasse, poderia acabar morto numa emboscada, depois de ter visto o que vi. Saí de lá apenas com a minha armadura, às pressas, no meio da madrugada. Não parei até chegar à China, no caminho para Jamiel. Como eu utilizava o cosmos para controlar meus poderes telecinéticos e não queria que minha posição fosse revelada ao Santuário, tinha de ir a pé. Mesmo um teleporte seria percebido de lá. Eu não queria problemas durante a viagem.

Parei num cruzamento. Eu estava me guiando pelo cosmos do mestre ancião, mas acabei numa região repleta de ruas sem saída, nas quais precisava dar um jeito de encontrar o meu caminho. Escolhi a única rua na qual ainda não tinha entrado e acabei de deparando com mais um beco, de odor de urina e repleto de lixo. Tentei reunir a minha paciência e tentar de novo perguntar para mais alguém. Voltei ao cruzamento.

Uma mulher, bastante jovem, passou por mim quando saí do beco. Ela carregava um embrulho com cobertor, em passos ligeiros, como quem estivesse com pressa para chegar a algum lugar. Eu achei estranho: chegar aonde? Não havia nada ali além de lixo. Pensei em ir falar com ela com o meu péssimo chinês, mas lá foi ela, sem olhar para trás. Achei então que talvez fosse melhor perguntar a algum comerciante.

Todos foram curtos e grossos: não havia caminhos para as montanhas, porque elas eram proibidas. Diziam que ali morava um dragão que devorava qualquer pessoa que se aproximasse; por isso, não existiam caminhos às montanhas proibidas. O único jeito era sair da vila e adentrar a mata fechada até o local.

Eu pensava na rota mais fácil de sair da vila, naquele mesmo cruzamento, quando ouvi aquele choro. Era um choro estridente, incômodo. Provavelmente algum bebê reclamando à mãe. China era o país dos nascimentos. A gente via crianças por toda a parte; portanto choro não devia ser algo tão incomum.

Havia uma saída no lado oeste da vila. Podia não ser a mais próxima de Rozan, mas, como fazia várias conexões com outros lugares, podia ser que eu encontrasse ali mais facilidade para entrar nas montanhas proibidas. Por outro lado, a saída norte não parecia ruim...

Aquele bebê me irritou. Ele simplesmente não parava de chorar. Até parecia que tinha alguém matando o pobre coitado. Como não conseguia raciocinar direito com aquele berreiro, olhei em volta para saber de onde vinha o choro. E fiquei pasmo quando percebi que era daquele beco.

A mulher não estava mais lá. Entrei, desviando do lixo e tapando o nariz por causa do forte odor até encontrar o cobertor largado. Lá estava o pequeno, ou melhor, a pequena. Tirei um manto de minha bagagem para pegá-la nos braços. Naquele momento, eu teria ficado muito grato se alguém me ensinasse a segurar um bebê. Eu era um cavaleiro, não uma babá, e não consegui fazer aquela pequena parar de chorar.

Não havia com quem deixar aquele bebê. Eu sabia que havia um orfanato na última cidade pela qual tinha passado, mas estava distante demais. Não voltaria apenas para deixá-la. Resolvi visitar o mestre primeiro e depois levar o bebê à doação. Isso me fez lembrar a pequena Athena. Estaria ela bem? Não fazia a menor ideia... Como será que eles cuidavam dela? Como eu cuidaria dessa nas minhas mãos? Em primeiro lugar, vi se a fralda não estava suja. Felizmente, estava seca. Então fiquei matutando na comida. Como alimentá-la? Estava mais do que óbvio: era recém-nascida. Como arranjar leite?

Vi uma mulher com um bebê no colo. Foi a melhor ideia que tive. Conversei com ela, pedi que desse de mamar, apenas naquela vez. Ela recusou de início, mas aceitou quando eu lhe ofereci um pouco de dinheiro. Ela deu por quinze minutos e quis mais dinheiro. Acabei cedendo, duas vezes, até que a bebê ficasse satisfeita. E finalmente ela se calou. As pessoas até pararam de olhar irritadas para mim, de tanto que chorara.

Finalmente pude voltar ao caminho. Peguei a saída oeste, procurei por possíveis caminhos. Achei algumas trilhas, mas nenhuma delas chegou a se aproximar das montanhas. Fui obrigado a abrir minha própria trilha, longe dos olhares chineses. Tentava, ao mesmo tempo, proteger o bebê do sol, escolhendo o caminho com mais árvores.

Andei por mais de uma hora, todo carregado de coisas, até começar a ouvir o barulho da cachoeira. Sentia o cosmos do mestre ancião naquela direção. Atravessei um rio bem limpo e o segui até uma clareira. E fiquei sem palavras. Eu gostaria de descrever a cachoeira de Rozan em palavras justas, mas só consigo falar de impressões. Era como se eu me transformasse numa formiga, olhando para aquela imensidão furiosa caindo do céu, barulhenta e repleta de força. Rozan merecia ser chamada de... lendária. Não.

Divina.

Fui subindo a montanha pela lateral. Naquele momento é que quis mais poder usar meus poderes. Seria muito mais fácil me teleportar até lá. Não é que eu dependesse do cosmos para ter os meus poderes. Eles eram de nascença. Entretanto, aprendi a mantê-los sob o controle com o cosmos, para evitar desastres. Mestre Dohko estava lá em cima, sua presença ficava mais forte a cada passo. Apesar dos resmungos do bebê, incomodado com o barulho, notei que ela nem ameaçava chorar. Teria sido encantada por toda aquela beleza?

Vi um velho homem, encurvado e coberto de sujeira, no topo de uma pedra. Ele permanecia imóvel, quase como se fizesse parte da pedra sobre a qual sentava. Tive de me colocar na sua frente para ter a atenção.

"Mestre ancião. Perdão por invadir a sagrada região de Rozan. Vim aqui porque precisava conversar com o senhor."

Os olhos cansados me inspecionaram. Ele então disse, alto e claro:

"Você é o discípulo de um valioso amigo para mim."

"Sim. Sou Mu de Áries, discípulo de Shion."

"Assim como Shion ajudou meu discípulo, também devo ajudar o aluno dele. O que deseja de mim, Mu?"

"Mestre Shion... foi morto."

"Então você também sentiu. Meu amigo Shion já não vive mais. Não importa quantas centenas de anos passem... A morte de um amigo tão valioso não muda."

"Mas... lá no Santuário, é como se ele ainda estivesse vivo! E os outros cavaleiros de ouro não acreditaram quando eu disse que não é o mesmo. Duvidaram de minha lealdade... Eu até pensei em me revoltar, mas..."

"Hum... Você não teria chance contra os outros cavaleiros de ouro, jovem Mu... Também sinto que o cosmos de Aioros desapareceu."

"Sim... Aioros foi considerado traidor e morreu nas mãos de Shura."

Ele baixou a cabeça, como num sinal de luto.

"Uma chuva de sangue cairá sobre o Santuário a partir de agora. Mas... Não podemos fazer nada por enquanto... Não enquanto os outros cavaleiros de ouro apoiarem essa farsa."

"O que devemos fazer então, mestre ancião? É possível que esse farsante tente nos perseguir. Nós sabemos que não é o mestre Shion quem está por trás daquela máscara... O senhor poderia convencer os outros cavaleiros, não?"

"No momento, eu não posso sair daqui, jovem Mu... E os outros cavaleiros não vão acreditar, se não quiserem acreditar..."

"Então qual é a solução? Eu vim aqui apenas para saber do senhor!"

Acabei elevando o tom de minha voz. Logo me senti culpado. O bebê começou a chorar sem parar, e eu tentei, em vão, confortá-la. Mestre Dohko abriu os olhos, estudou o bebezinho, vagaroso e com pensamentos ocultos.

"Mu, essa criança..."

"Eu encontrei no lixo, abandonada pela mãe, no caminho até aqui... Eu não podia deixá-la. Pretendo levá-la até um orfanato quando voltar."

Ele estendeu as mãos, muito lentamente. Não acreditei quando vi.

"Esse bebê foi guiado pelo destino, por meio de sua bondade, até mim. Pode deixá-la comigo, Mu."

"Mas... Mestre ancião, cuidar de um bebê exige mobilidade e disposição física, algo que o senhor..."

"Por favor, Mu."

Não consegui desobedecer. Entreguei o bebê para ele, que a segurou firme e gentilmente. Vi um sorriso raro aparecer na enrijecida boca e o olhar dele tornar-se carinhoso, como se admirasse a própria filha. E eu tentava imaginar que tipo de cavaleiro ele teria sido na juventude.

"Um botão para a primavera... Shunrei. Aqui em Rozan, as flores crescem fortes e com saúde. Assim será também para a pequena Shunrei."

Sabia eu lá como ele conseguiria criar a criança, mas deixei que ficasse com ela. Mestre Dohko era uma daquelas figuras lendárias, com as quais todos deviam respeito. Eu estava feliz por não ter mais de levar o bebê ao orfanato, mas ele tinha claramente desviado do assunto.

"Mestre ancião... O senhor ainda não me respondeu. Qual é a solução para o problema do Santuário? O que podemos fazer?"

"O que sempre fizemos, Mu. Você carregou com bondade este bebê indefeso... Cavaleiros de Athena são guerreiros que devem, não importa a situação, carregar bondade e justiça. Mesmo que muitos anos se passem, não devemos nos esquecer do que somos e de como devemos ser. Mesmo que outros cavaleiros acreditem que o novo mestre seja o meu amigo Shion, eles também carregam a bondade e a justiça no coração."

"Mas... só isso não trará a verdade à tona."

"A verdade virá à tona sempre que surgirem cavaleiros de Athena. Uma pessoa maligna não pode controlar uma estrutura feita para o bem sem ser um prisioneiro. Não tenha pressa. Continue sendo o bom rapaz que sempre foi. Apenas isso, Mu... Você é jovem, muito jovem, não precisa se preocupar porque ainda há muito tempo..."

Mestre Dohko soltou uma risada baixa. Eu não conseguia entendê-lo. Podia ser que mestre Shion, se ainda estivesse vivo, entendesse...

"Eu estou com raiva, mestre. O mestre Shion me recolheu quando eu ainda era um menino, em Jamiel. Ele me ensinou a controlar os meus poderes, me ensinou sobre ser um cavaleiro de Athena... Ele não merecia essa morte! Será que o senhor não entende que não podemos permitir que o impostor fique lá? Não devemos deixar que o tempo enterre isso..."

"Sim. Eu também sinto raiva por Shion ter sido morto dessa forma. Mas a melhor forma de honrar a morte dele é continuar em frente. Mu, eu quero que você volte para Jamiel. Permaneça lá e espere. É uma ordem."

Mestre Dohko permaneceu irredutível. Nossa conversa não progrediu mais depois de sua ordem. Obedeci, sem as respostas que desejava.


	2. Transição

**2. Transição**

* * *

><p>Disse ao Santuário que precisava de determinados ingredientes de Jamiel para consertar as armaduras. Na verdade, não precisava, e mestre Shion saberia disso. O falso mestre apenas consentiu numa breve carta. Permaneci treinando, forja e luta, sempre pensando no quão longe estava indo aquela farsa. Mestre ancião não tinha pressa, mas, se muitos anos se passassem, eu também acabaria velho sem poder vingar a morte de meu mestre.<p>

Permaneci recluso, as armaduras e eu, por muitos anos. Só tinha contato humano com a cidade dos lemurianos, uma vez por mês, quando descia para arranjar mantimentos. De vez em quando, um ou outro cavaleiro vinha pedir que lhe consertasse a armadura. Minha reação inicial era não. Por que eu deveria consertar a armadura de um seguidor do falso mestre? Mas então eu acabava cedendo. Afinal, a armadura não tinha culpa, não era verdade? Logo acabei deixando a origem do cavaleiro de lado. A armadura, independente do dono, merecia ser consertada. Aos viajantes, oferecia comida e abrigo.

Às vezes, ficava revoltado. Atirava as ferramentas contra a parede quando pensava que aquele farsante ainda estava no lugar de meu mestre, com sua mentira, com seus planos egoístas, enquanto meu mestre permanecia desenterrado. Ninguém além de mestre Dohko e de mim lamentou sua morte. Então eu passei a rezar pela alma dele sempre que sentia raiva. Precisava cultuar o que ele tinha sido, e honrá-lo. Eu tentava administrar a ira com todas as minhas forças. Só conseguia quando perdia o olhar nas montanhas, como o mestre Dohko, e lembrava sua orientação. Eu precisava esperar, sempre carregando justiça e bondade. Apenas devia continuar daquela forma.

Esperar não é fácil. Carregar aquela angústia por anos, sem poder resolvê-la, vai roendo o nosso ânimo. Eu precisava me esforçar e relembrar a conversa com o mestre Dohko para recuperar a paciência. Por vezes pensava em ir ao Santuário e desmascarar o mestre falso, mesmo que fosse morte na certa. Eu tinha essa vontade. Pensava nela todos os dias. Tentava aliviá-la quando ia à cidade e trabalhava como curandeiro.

As pessoas começaram a me chamar de 'mestre Mu'. Eu ainda era muito jovem para ganhar aquela alcunha, mas todos insistiam. Minha frequência, mensal, fazia com que as pessoas tivessem mais distância e, consequentemente, mais respeito. Era um tal de 'mestre Mu está chegando! Abram caminho!' E as pessoas abriam um corredor para que eu passasse. Era muito estranho. Na época de discípulo, corria pela cidade sem ser notado. De repente, virei a fachada 'mestre Mu'.

O quanto uma fachada é capaz de esconder? As pessoas não imaginavam que, por trás daquela máscara gentil e bondosa, havia um jovem amargurado com o destino de seu mestre? Eles não sabiam dos momentos em que eu ficava furioso e destruía minha própria casa... Que aquele rapaz paciente morria de vontade de acabar com toda aquela espera... A minha cara era sempre a do 'mestre Mu', perfeita. No começo, odiei a minha alcunha. Eu não era mestre coisa alguma! Só que o apelido se alastrou; e o que era vírus tornou-se parte de todos os homens. Tive de manter a minha postura e aceitar a alcunha.

Prossegui com o trabalho de sempre. Quando um cavaleiro num pedido de conserto tocava no assunto, eu perguntava como estava o Santuário. E a resposta era que tudo estava perfeitamente normal. Eu ficava frustrado. Eu esperava que houvesse uma desconfiança das atitudes do impostor, mas ele revestia suas ações de boas intenções. Todavia, houve uma ocasião em que algo bom surgiu.

Era um cavaleiro de prata, mais jovem do que eu, chamado Daidaros de Cefeu. Ele me trouxe a armadura um tanto rachada e queria que eu consertasse. Foi uma ocasião que merece ser detalhada aqui.

"Eu sei que as armaduras se consertam sozinhas, mas essas rachaduras estão bem visíveis... Achei melhor trazer para alguém de Jamiel dar uma olhada."

"Você fez bem. Já não são rachaduras que se curariam em pouco tempo. Vou levar um dia para consertar. Você pode passar a noite aqui."

"Entendi... Muito obrigado por sua ajuda. Sabe, não estou duvidando da habilidade do senhor, nem um pouco. Mas eu esperava que minha armadura fosse consertada pelo próprio mestre Shion."

Naquele momento, eu quase soltei tudo. Quase. Fiquei com vontade de falar tudo. Queria revelar a morte de meu mestre, queria iniciar a revolta contra o impostor ali mesmo. A chama que andava controlada elevou-se, meu coração bateu mais rápido, e eu quase disse que meu mestre tinha sido assassinado.

"Ele não pode consertar armaduras no momento. Espero que minha habilidade baste, Daidaros..."

"Por quê? Ele anda muito ocupado?"

"Já faz anos que não falo com ele. E estou aqui, isolado..."

"Entendi."

Eu queria tanto que ele soubesse! Até torci para que Daidaros perguntasse mais, quisesse saber mais... Mas ele deixou o assunto morrer, em respeito a mim. Eu fiquei aliviado... e com raiva! E que raiva! Só que eu continuei com a maldita fachada de 'mestre Mu'...

À noite, ofereci uma refeição bastante simples para ele. Em Jamiel, não havia banquetes. Entretanto, ele elogiou e passou a conversar sobre a vida na sua ilha de Andrômeda.

"Em Andrômeda, os moradores passam fome quando os cardumes se afastam. Comparando com o que o senhor tem aqui, é muito pouco... Mas mesmo assim, as pessoas de lá me respeitam. Me chamam de mestre Daidaros. Eu, que sou tão jovem!"

Era uma brecha nas suas palavras. Ah, eu podia aproveitar... Afinal, contanto que não tocasse no assunto do mestre Shion, podia tratar de outras coisas, não?

"Eu também! Eu completei vinte e um anos agora há pouco, mas eles acham que sou uma espécie de sábio, líder religioso, sei lá!"

Daidaros gargalhou, solidário com os meus sentimentos por estes também serem seus.

"Acredita que até mesmo os idosos vêm buscar conselhos de mim? Eles sempre aparecem e dizem: 'Mestre Daidaros, poderia partilhar um pouco de sua sabedoria comigo? Estou com um problema...' E eu fico pensando: mas sou eu quem devo pedir para ceder sabedoria! E desde quando eu sou o 'Mestre Daidaros'? Ou pior, 'mestre da ilha de Andrômeda'. Eu nem sou dono da ilha..."

"E quando nós andamos nas ruas, as pessoas se afastam e fazem um corredor para você passar. Só falta estenderem um tapete vermelho para pisar em cima... E você, que tem todos os sentimentos de qualquer pessoa, tristeza, amargura, raiva... acaba virando uma espécie de santo!"

"É isso mesmo! Eu odeio isso! Como eu odeio... Mas o pior é que não dá pra fugir disso... As pessoas acabam se apoiando em você como o modelo a ser seguido... Então adeus acessos de raiva, de tristeza, de impaciência... Você vira um ser à parte."

"É exatamente isso", concordei, extasiado. Era tão bom conversar com alguém com sentimentos em comum... "As pessoas me rotulam como um homem santo... Eu não sou nada disso... Ou pelo menos não era."

"O problema é que você vai virando... E quando eu penso nisso, penso no meu mestre. Ele também deve ter sentido isso. Provavelmente o mestre do Santuário também. Mas isso não justifica a péssima administração."

Eu parei. Que comentário era aquele?

"Péssima administração?"

"Sim. Desculpe, eu sei que ele é seu mestre. A administração dele sempre foi ótima... Mas de uns tempos para cá... sei não... Não tenho gostado não. Você soube da revolta de alguns soldados dentro do Santuário? Eles estavam solicitando uma audiência com Athena. Mas então foram calados da pior maneira possível... pena capital. Acho que devia ter tido outra solução para isso, não acha? Não acredito que Athena apoiaria isso. Eles não fizeram nada de errado... além disso, se eles estão dispostos a perder as vidas por ela, por que não podem vê-la ao menos uma vez? Eu não achei justo..."

"Eu não sabia disso..."

"Eu queria consertar a minha armadura com ele... e tentaria tocar no assunto, de leve... Mas parece que ele largou tudo isso nas suas mãos. Mãos competentes, é lógico... Mas... Eu gostaria de ter trocado uma palavra ou duas com ele."

"E se marcasse uma audiência com ele?"

"No meio de um monte de cavaleiros de ouro? Eu correria o risco de voltar como um cadáver. E mais agora, que estou com discípulos. Tenho até de obedecer às ordens das quais não concordo..."

"Você não tem vontade de se rebelar?"

"Vontade... quem não tem? O problema é que, mesmo eu possuindo o sétimo sentido, a coisa não vai se resolver se eu for até lá e bater o pé. Não temos organização, nem pessoas para se erguer contra o mestre... Seria burrice fazer algum movimento agora, Mu. Também não quero abandonar os meus discípulos. Tenho um garoto-problema lá."

"Indisciplinado?"

"Não. Nem um pouco. Se eu mandar que pule de um penhasco, é bem capaz que ele obedeça. Mas é muito pouco provável que ele desenvolva o cosmos. Até aí, não é um problema, pois muitos garotos acabam desistindo. Mas é que eu quero que ele continue... Ele tem exatamente o que falta ao Santuário de agora: um senso de justiça muito forte. Ele se preocupa com todos os seres vivos, sempre coloca o outro antes de sua própria segurança e tem sede de paz. Ele ama a paz e a justiça. Falta técnica, mas ele tem um coração de cavaleiro. Eu passo os dias pensando em como tirar o melhor dele e desenvolver seus talentos."

"É... nunca tive um discípulo, mas o meu mestre sempre dizia que é dever do instrutor descobrir e desenvolver o que seu aluno tem de melhor, bem como anular os pontos fracos."

"Pois é... Ele tem mais pontos fracos do que fortes. Mas eu quero que ele evolua. Eu quero que ele se torne um cavaleiro. Você sabe... Nenhuma administração ruim supera a determinação de um cavaleiro com forte senso de justiça. Esse garoto pode ser uma grande adição ao Santuário... mas ele precisa de armas adequadas para lutar. Essa é a parte difícil do treino dele. Se você tiver alguma dica, estou ouvindo."

"Dica eu não tenho. Mas quando eu tiver um discípulo, vou querer que você volte e conte para mim qual é o segredo."

Nós rimos e continuamos conversando sobre treinos, missões, coisas do cotidiano dos cavaleiros. Fazia muito tempo que eu não entrava em contato com esse meio numa boa conversa.

A amizade de Daidaros foi a amizade de apenas um dia. Não podíamos manter contato por medo de suspeita de conspiração. Mas aquela conversa me marcou, porque ela se deu exatamente na época de transição para mim. De quando eu deixei de ser um novato para ser um veterano.


	3. Mestre

**3. Mestre**

* * *

><p>Desde então, outras coisas aconteceram. Encontrei um menino perdido na cidade aonde sempre ia, um garoto bem vivo, indisciplinado, com poderes telecinéticos não controlados. Ele carregava o apelido de Kiki, pois assim era chamado pelos meninos da rua. Mas não tinha nome, ou não queria revelá-lo. Adotei-o como discípulo, enquanto ouvia mais e mais sobre cavaleiros e soldados descontentes com o Santuário.<p>

Estaria chegando o tempo da luta? Já fazia treze anos desde a morte de meu mestre. Treze anos escondido em Jamiel...

Eu estava para completar vinte e sete anos. Foi quando recebi a visita de Shiryu, pedindo que eu restaurasse as armaduras de Dragão e de Pégaso. Eu sempre aceitava, independente de cavaleiro. Toda armadura de Athena merecia ser consertada... Descobri que ele era discípulo do mestre Dohko, e precisava das armaduras para lutar contra os cavaleiros negros da ilha da Rainha da Morte. Achei que devia ter algum motivo justo, já que esses guerreiros eram muito mal afamados entre os cavaleiros de Athena. Shiryu me pareceu um rapaz bem correto no modo de ser, bem como mestre Dohko criaria.

Foi um pouco mais tarde que descobri. Um grupo de cavaleiros de bronze tinha se erguido contra o Santuário e suportava, heroicamente, uma enxurrada de ataques de cavaleiros de prata. Entre eles estava o discípulo de Dohko. Kiki logo fez amizade com ele e, como achei que não sairia nada de ruim daquela relação, permiti ao meu discípulo passar um tempo com Shiryu e seu grupo. Ainda que perdesse tempo de treino, ele ganhava outras coisas, mais importantes.

Eu fiquei animado com aquela movimentação, mas também recebi notícias muito ruins. Meu bom amigo Daidaros, também cansado de esperar, atraiu a ira do Santuário e acabou morto por Afrodite de Peixes. Não pude conversar com ele novamente. Fomos amigos por apenas um dia, mas eu lamentei sua morte. Ele era um guerreiro como eu. Exatamente como eu... Nem todos de minha geração viveram longe, e Daidaros foi um deles, apesar de seu poderoso cosmos. Alguns tombam no meio do caminho, e só nos resta lamentar e continuar.

O senso de justiça dentro de Kiki crescia, enquanto ele aprendia com os cavaleiros de bronze sobre as coisas que aconteciam no Santuário. Ele aparecia todo animado, vinha falar de cada um deles. Eu bem imaginava como Kiki devia importuná-los, ao mesmo tempo em que eles aceitavam suas traquinagens de corações abertos. Eram bons novatos. Um deles era o cavaleiro de Andrômeda, o discípulo de Daidaros. Lá eu podia ver o resultado da preocupação de meu amigo no treino do menino que já tinha vindo com um coração de cavaleiro. Eles eram impacientes, meio imprudentes, seguindo uma jovem que se dizia Athena. Sendo ela Athena ou não, eu via neles uma sede de justiça que não tinha como não encantar.

Passei a treinar com mais afinco. Não dava bronca quando Kiki chegava atrasado do oriente. Ele vinha alegre, motivado, querendo se tornar mais forte... com a mesma vontade de espalhar justiça. Como dar bronca então? Eu alertava para o tempo estipulado, acabava rindo com seu bom humor e logo esquecia. Entretanto, eu ralhava quando ele dizia que queria desistir de algum exercício por ser difícil demais. Perguntava: então se a luta for muito difícil, você vai desistir e fugir? Sempre lhe ensinei a seguir em frente, a vencer os obstáculos, a ser persistente. E não colocava nenhum freio em sua natureza alegre. Muito da minha paciência, exercitei com ele... Era um garoto saltitante e talvez mais feliz do que a maioria, ainda que tivesse tido uma infância difícil. Mas Kiki sabia quando rir ou chorar.

Quando senti o cosmos do Máscara da Morte em Rozan, corri pra lá. Já éramos poucos, mas perder o mestre ancião seria o fim. Interrompi a luta entre o invasor e Shiryu, de pé e com o espírito aceso. Aquele rapaz estava fazendo frente contra um cavaleiro de ouro? Só elogios tinha de dar a ele. Mas se eu não entrasse ali, toda a magia daquele grupo de revoltados meio suicidas chegaria ao fim. Conversei com o mestre Dohko, e ele concordou: estava na hora de nós nos unirmos aos guerreiros da nova geração.

Eu já era um traidor. Então para que fugir? Minha espera estava chegando ao fim, e eu só tinha que comemorar sem perder o foco: era hora de enterrar o mestre Shion. E era hora de desenterrar a máscara do maldito assassino. Eu voltei ao Santuário, alegando me juntar aos cavaleiros de ouro para deter a invasão das Doze Casas. Lógico, foi uma mentira descarada. Eu gostava muito da vontade daqueles garotos, mas alguém precisava colocar um pouco de juízo neles. Afinal, eles lutariam contra os próprios cavaleiros de ouro! Decidi ensinar a eles sobre o sétimo sentido, antes que acabassem mortos, e dar-lhes armaduras renovadas. A partir de então, eu deixei que fossem. Por mais que quisesse vingar o mestre Shion, aquela era uma batalha que eles já tinham reivindicado para si.

Acompanhei o marco histórico ao lado de um velho amigo: Aldebaran de Touro. Mesmo que ainda permanecesse sob as ordens do mestre, também ficava com um pé atrás por causa dos rumores, cada vez mais convincentes, de que o mestre andava agindo de forma errada. Ele disse que se surpreendeu com o poder dos cavaleiros de bronze, e eu aceitei sua resposta. Mas achava que o motivo de ele ter deixado os garotos passarem por seu templo tinha sido outro: ele, como eu, também foi enfeitiçado pela sede de justiça deles.

Aldebaran era uma daquelas figuras carismáticas, inimigo ou amigo. Sempre carregava um sorriso pacífico no rosto, apesar de seu porte físico lembrar um muro de fortaleza, armado de canhões. Era intimidante até trocar com ele algumas palavras. E logo veríamos um amante da paz provar que nunca devemos nos deixar enganar pelas aparências. Quando o conheci, fiquei paralisado com seu tamanho e força. Ele me deu um golpe tão forte que me nocauteou e me valeu uma bela bronca do meu mestre. Mas ele mesmo ficou do meu lado, preocupado com o meu bem estar. Quando recobrei a consciência, perguntou se eu estava bem e ofereceu a mão para que me levantasse. Desde então fomos grandes amigos.

"O mestre do Santuário é seu mestre também, não é?", comentou ele, enquanto acompanhávamos os cosmos aflitos lá em cima. "Então por que permitiu que eles passassem por sua casa?"

"Porque eu acho justo eles demandarem respostas. Se a jovem que anda com eles for mesmo Athena, o mestre do Santuário deve explicações. Não só a eles, como a todos nós."

"Sabe, se for isso mesmo, eu vou ficar muito bravo."

"Pode ser que você fique."

"O que quer dizer com isso, Mu? Você sabe de algo?"

Eu sorri. Não me orgulhava portar um conhecimento que Aldebaran não tinha, mas eu fiquei surpreso comigo mesmo. Anos atrás, eu sentiria aquela vontade absurda de sair contando tudo. A garganta coçaria, eu ficaria louco para falar que meu mestre tinha sido assassinado por um cretino que agora se dizia mestre do Santuário... Mas eu continuei calmo. Eu continuei sob a máscara do 'mestre Mu'. Na verdade, eu me tornara o mestre Mu.

A verdade logo se revelaria. Eu não precisava ficar afobado. Eu finalmente tinha compreendido as palavras do mestre ancião: o Santuário era uma estrutura criada para o bem. Os cavaleiros necessariamente buscariam a justiça. Os meninos de bronze eram uma prova disso. Desde que nós, mestres, ensinássemos às gerações futuras os princípios que nos formavam, o mestre maligno permaneceria prisioneiro da própria estrutura do Santuário. Pensando assim, eu me senti tranquilo. Muito tranquilo.

"Sim, eu sei... Há coisas que guardei por muitos anos. Você nem imagina, Aldebaran, o quanto tive de guardar no peito e esperar por anos, calado... Todos esses anos... exercitando minha paciência e seguindo adiante, amargurado com o passado. Tudo isso está chegando ao fim."

"Você pode me adiantar pelo menos alguma informação?", negociou ele, com seu eterno bom humor.

"Apenas espere, como eu esperei. Saberá a verdade, verá..."

Ele me olhou com uma cara estranha e disse:

"Você teria me contado esbaforido anos atrás. O que aconteceu, Mu? Virou monge lá no Tibet?"

"Acho que treze anos é o bastante para mudar uma pessoa."

"Isso é... Muito bem... Vou esperar com você. Vamos ver no que isso vai dar."

E no que deu! Foi o completo desmascaramento de Saga, o cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Além disso, muita coisa se acertou nesse episódio. Com o virar do dia, em apenas treze horas, os meus treze anos foram finalmente recompensados. Aioros, o cavaleiro morto por traição, foi inocentado; a morte do mestre Shion foi revelada; os revoltosos se transformaram em heróis. E a justiça, tão desejada em tantos anos, foi reestabelecida.

O corpo de meu mestre foi sepultado. Como seu único discípulo, eu fui a pessoa quem fez o discurso em seu enterro. E nessa ocasião, falei tudo. Alguns homens mais desinteressados devem ter ficado enfadados com meu longo relato. Mas eu falei, e não quis nem saber. Eu queria falar há treze anos. Que me deixassem então! Falei de quando eu percebi que meu mestre tinha morrido, da necessidade de me esconder por não ter como me revoltar com sucesso, de quantas boas pessoas perdemos... Falei da minha amizade de um dia com Daidaros, falei de sua morte. Citei algumas palavras tatuadas em minha mente, ditas pelo meu mestre: ensinamento para a nova geração.

Foi o fim de uma fase da minha vida. Finalmente pude deixar a morte de meu mestre para trás, olhar para frente e caminhar tranquilo. Mestre Shion tinha um túmulo, e eu só tinha que agradecer aos jovens de bronze, que derramaram litros de sangue por aquela vitória. Conversei muito com Shiryu, meu amigo desde o primeiro encontro, mas também conversei com os demais. E tive uma curiosidade enorme para conhecer o discípulo de meu amigo de um dia.

"Não consigo comemorar", disse ele, na cama do hospital. "Foi ótimo termos vencido, mas não consigo comemorar. Eu ainda estou pensando no que eu poderia ter feito para que os cavaleiros de ouro e de prata não tivessem morrido. Eles só não sabiam a verdade. Não eram pessoas más. E também as pessoas que acabaram morrendo... durante a luta."

Eu sabia que ele se referia ao meu amigo.

"Não se preocupe, ele estava disposto a morrer por isso."

"A quem se refere?"

"A Daidaros de Cefeu. Ele foi meu amigo. Bem, só conversamos uma única vez, mas... posso dizer que ficamos amigos nessa ocasião."

"Então você o conheceu, Mu... É, eu estava pensando nele agora. Mestre Daidaros morreu porque recusou uma ordem para me matar. Portanto... eu decidi ir vingar a morte dele. Quando Saori foi atingida pela flecha, eu só pensei em ajudá-la, porque aquilo não era justo. Ela não merecia morrer, certo? Então subi as Doze Casas com os meus amigos... O problema de ser um cavaleiro é que, quando buscamos justiça, deixamos um rastro de sangue para trás. Eu sempre perguntei ao mestre Daidaros se não havia uma maneira de evitar isso. Ele sempre me respondia que muitas vezes não. Mas ele me respondia com tristeza. Agora consigo entender sua tristeza, mais do que antes... Foi inevitável, mas... meu mestre não precisava ter morrido!"

Quantas vezes eu tinha feito um comentário semelhante? 'Mestre Shion não precisava ter morrido!' Devia haver outra maneira de alcançarmos a justiça. Todavia, para nós, cavaleiros, a justiça deixava sempre um rastro de sangue. E ficamos nos perguntando se não teria havido outra maneira... Aquele rapaz, discípulo de Daidaros, carregava mesmo um coração de cavaleiro.

"Sei como se sente. Mas o seu mestre deixou uma coisa para o mundo: você. E você, como cavaleiro, tem a obrigação de manter vivos os valores dele, que são os valores que o mestre dele tinha e que vêm de uma longa tradição do Santuário. Se você seguir adiante, com bondade e justiça, honrará a vida que ele teve."

"Não sei se sou capaz disso. Mas é o que pretendo fazer de agora em diante, Mu. Para que mestre Daidaros deixe algo de definitivo nas vidas futuras."

Eu me senti orgulhoso: essa era a geração que nós, ex-novatos, estávamos criando.


	4. Nascimento e Morte

**4. Nascimento e morte**

* * *

><p>Cavaleiros vêm e vão, carregando angústias, justiça, bondade e uma longa... longa tradição. Shiryu me disse que não teria sobrevivido nas lutas se não fosse pelas orações de Shunrei. Quem diria! O bebê que encontrei no lixo, aparentemente sem qualquer ligação com o Santuário, pode ter tido um papel indireto na famosa batalha das Doze Casas! Foi um pequeno gesto de minha bondade que também fez parte da estrutura à qual mestre Dohko se referia. São coisas pequenas que vão moldando o futuro, sem pressa... E mestre Dohko me ensinou, quando eu era mais jovem, a esperar pela hora certa de agir, porque o mal fatalmente ficaria prisioneiro dentro do próprio Santuário. E de fato, Saga foi esmagado por milênios de cavaleiros justos e bons.<p>

Será Kiki, também, um grande mestre? Eu fico imaginando as pessoas falando 'mestre Kiki', e acabo rindo. Acho que ele precisará mudar de apelido. Por outro lado, 'Kiki', com seu apelo infantil e carinhoso, reflete bem a natureza do meu discípulo. Só que eu não poderei ver o resto da história...

Como eu disse, alguns cavaleiros tombam no meio do caminho. E, apesar de eu ter caminhado um pouco mais do que o meu amigo Daidaros, também acabei tombando no campo de batalha.

Tombar é uma palavra feia. Faço aqui uma correção: como numa corrida de revezamento, passamos o bastão adiante. Da mesma forma como Shion me deixou um legado, deixo o meu pequeno legado nas mãos desses 'novatos'. E do mesmo modo, Daidaros passou seu bastão a Shun, mestre Dohko passou o dele para Shiryu e outros fizeram o mesmo. Um dia esses meninos também o farão, dando continuidade ao Santuário de Athena.

Minha vida foi conduzida por grandes mestres, e hoje me orgulho quando me chamam de 'mestre Mu'. Não é que eu me vanglorie do título, é que eu aprendi a gostar dele e do que ele me ensinou. Compreendi o meu mestre a partir do momento em que passei a ser considerado, também, uma referência aos demais. Estando no lugar dele, vi sua vida inteira. Vi apenas um pequeno recorte da história dos cavaleiros de Athena. E, ao mesmo tempo, vi tudo.

A mãe de Shunrei deixou o bastão cair. Muitas pessoas neste mundo, nesta massa louca de alegrias e de tristezas, passam bastões ruins. E eu fico sonhando com o dia em que, assim como aconteceu com Saga, o mundo será engolido pela tradição que vamos mantendo; de discípulo a discípulo, de mestre a mestre, de geração a geração. Sonho possível? Não sei.

Meu tempo está acabando... Kiki vai se sentir bem amargurado. Fico mal por não ter ensinado o bastante para ele. Mas eu sei que ele ficará bem. Ensinei-lhe o mais importante, junto com os demais. Ele vai aprender a domar seu jeito impulsivo ao longo da escalada, como eu domei o meu, como mestre Shion domou o dele. Quando jovem, acreditava que a morte era deixar de existir. Engraçado... Agora estou tranquilo, porque sei que não deixarei de existir. Porque sei que meu mestre nunca deixou de existir.

Penso em 'mestre Kiki'. Acabo rindo de novo, soa muito estranho.

Mas Kiki é um bom garoto.

Sei que vai prosseguir. 


End file.
